


Her Muse

by LindaOnASkateboard



Category: Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaOnASkateboard/pseuds/LindaOnASkateboard
Summary: When Hermione returns for her final year at Hogwarts, she finds herself in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Bellatrix Black as her teacher. After an early morning visit to her office, Hermione finds out that her professor may not be as hardened and cold as she thought.





	Her Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a one shot I MIGHT revisit. This is also my first time posting any smut I’ve written. So hope it doesn’t suck too much.

Hermione’s first day back at Hogwarts was uneventful to say the least. She had opted to go back for her last year of school, unlike most of her friends. The first night in the Gryffindor common room was lonely save for Ginny, who’d also come back to finish her schooling. New teachers are getting settled in and most of them are using emergency lesson plans. No one has really had time to get ready for the upcoming year and it just happened to sneak up on them. A lot of the new teachers are young and new at their job. That of course excludes the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Black, she may be new at teaching but she’s not the youngest and nowhere near as naive or unprepared as the others.

The Professor was put on trial over the summer and almost landed back in Azkaban. But then McGonagall pulled out letters from the Death Eater that proved she’d been disclosing Voldemort’s plans to the other side. The triumphant grin on her face said she probably only did it to avoid another stint in Azkaban. Hermione doesn’t trust her in the least and it seems that the general consensus is that the woman is still awful. Why McGonagall offered her a job, Hermione will never know.

Hermione heads up to the dorms to get a head start on her homework. Everyone reuniting after not seeing each other is great, but it makes her miss her friends. Restless sleep seems to be the only type of rest she can get, so she settles for that and drifts off into a fitful sleep.

**…**

Hermione wakes up early and takes her homework to breakfast. Burying her thoughts even deeper in her work will likely be how she spends the majority of her time this year. The lack of friends means a lack of distractions. Not that the distractions really bothered her, she always go perfect scores. The clacking of boots against the floor pulls her from her self-pity. She turns to see the DADA professor walking quickly to the head table. She looks like she hasn’t slept at all but still has an arrogant demeanor.

DADA class comes along and Hermione dreads dealing with a teacher who doesn’t seem to enjoy her job. Hermione’s mind wanders to all of the teachers she’s had for this class before, wishing she could have a teacher like Lupin again.

“Miss Granger,” the professor’s voice shakes her from her thoughts, “is there a reason you’re not paying attention?”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry professor, I-“

“Don’t bother explaining, Granger, I know you think you already know all of this and there’s no reason for me to be teaching you. Zone out again and I’ll make sure you and I have quite a bit of quality time together when you’re serving detention.” Hermione just ignores the threat, not willing to deal with the grumpy professor right now. The lesson continues on with Hermione staring down Professor Black whenever their eyes meet.

The rest of Hermione’s classes for the day fly by. She almost forgets what happened with Professor Black until Ginny asks about it in the common room.

After they talk, Hermione finds an excuse to head up to the dorm again, ready for the weekend to start in the morning.

On her way to breakfast, Hermione is stopped by McGonagall.

“Just the girl I’ve been meaning to talk to, come to my office please.”

Once they’re in the headmaster’s office, McGonagall looks at Hermione. 

“Look, Hermione I’ve noticed you’re isolating yourself the past couple of days. I thought maybe giving you a role would help. I’d ask if you could assist me as a teacher, but as you know a new teacher has taken over my transfiguration class. So, I want to ask you if you could do odd jobs me in the evenings. It wouldn’t be often and I think it could be beneficial to the both of us.”

Hermione is confused to say the least, the question seems to come from nowhere, but if her favorite teacher needs help, who is she to turn her down.

”sure, just tell me what to do.”

“First thing I need is you to fetch me Professor Black. She should be in her office. Once you tell her I need her, you can go ahead to breakfast. You may need this, she’s known to lock her door and not answer if someone knocks. Just bring it back tomorrow morning.” McGonagall holds out a key to Hermione. She takes it hesitantly before putting it in her pocket and turning to walk to Professor Black’s office. 

Nerves almost get the best of her as she starts to knock on Professor Black’s door. She gets up the courage and raps on it sharply, trying not to let her knock sound as weak as she feels. No answer. She tries again and there’s absolute silence on the other side of the heavy door. She fishes the key from her pocket, quickly sliding it into the lock and turning the key before she loses her courage.

The door swings open to reveal the professor, standing with her back to the door with a paint palette in her hand and an easel in front of her. Her typically neat curls are tied back messily from her face, in an obviously hasty attempt to keep it out of the way. Her immaculate black robes have been swapped for old threadbare green ones and her arrogant demeanor has been replaced by a softer one, one that Hermione feels she shouldn’t be seeing. 

After a few seconds of her staring, Hermione remembers why she came here. She clears her throat and the professor whips around angrily.

“What the hell are you doing here? How’d you get in?!” She nearly screams at Hermione. 

“Uh, I, um-“

“Well, spit it out, Granger,” Bella interrupts. Hermione is trying really hard to respond but between the terror of thinking that her professor is going to jinx her right off the face of the earth and the two little streaks of dark blue and green paint smudged on her face, she can’t concentrate enough on getting a world out.

“McGonagall needs to see you,” Hermione blurts out as if the words finally decided to form. The angry look on her professor’s face melts to something less terrifying.

“Fine, just get out of here.” Professor Black says, shooing Hermione out of her office and locking the door behind them. Hermione scurries off back to Gryffindor tower and Professor Black smiles at the idea that she terrifies the girl this much.

**…**

The rest of the day goes by and DADA class is full of Hermione avoiding eye contact with her professor at any cost. When she finally goes up to the dorm, Hermione’s hard time sleeping is only exacerbated by memories of the Professor. She had caught a small glimpse of what she had painted, it seemed to be of the lake on Hogwarts grounds. From what Hermione could see, it was well done. Hermione’s eyes close and all she can see is the way the blue and green paint on her teacher’s face seem to bring out the warm tones in her previously cold eyes. The wild curls pulled back from Professor Black’s face was a good look.

Hermione rolls over in her bed, grabbing a book to get her mind off of her teacher. That woman is evil. So why does Hermione want to be close to her? Why does she want to feel her hair in her hands, or wipe the paint off of her face. Hermione wants nothing more than to taste-, she stops herself before she can finish the thought. What has gotten into her? Just yesterday she hated this woman and now, well, now she doesn’t know how she feels.

Before Hermione knows it, the sun is streaming in through the window and she’s still awake. All of the other girls are asleep but Hermione goes ahead and drags herself out of bed. Breakfast isn’t being served for another half hour so she makes her way down to the library, hoping the change of scenery will get her teacher out of her mind. The book she picks out does nothing to get her head off of her professor but she does doze off.

Hermione startles awake and checks the time, she’s slept through her first class and is late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She is most definitely going to get detention. She hurries to class and walks in sheepishly, trying and failing to not be seen.

“Granger! You’re late,” Professor Black yells and the whole class turns to look at Hermione.

”Sorry, I overslept,” 

“Of course you did, Golden girl, detention,” the professor spits the nickname like an insult.

Hermione just walks to her desk and sits down, defeated. If this were any other class, she may have been excused. But of course, its Professor Black and she already hates Hermione as it is. As much as Hermione tries to get the professor out of her mind, she still can’t. Hermione should hate her but she can’t. Watching her lecture, all she can think about is how pretty her professor is. As awful as the woman is to her, maybe she’s not all that bad. How could someone so despicable make anything beautiful. 

“Granger!” Hermione’s thoughts are interrupted yet again with the professor’s voice. “Daydreaming again, are we? Another day of detention.” Hermione just sighs, knowing if she doesn’t pay attention, she’ll be stuck in detention for the rest of the year, and god knows that’s not what she needs right now while she’s figuring out her feelings.

The end of the day comes and Hermione makes her way to Professor Black’s office, dreading spending time with her. When she gets there, there’s a basket of cleaning supplies on the professor’s desk.

“Hello Granger, clean my office then we’ll move to the classroom,” she says, looking back down at a book. She was holding a muggle pencil with an eraser on the back of it. Hermione finds it endearing.

“Don’t you have spells that can do this?” Hermione asks, annoyed that this is her task.

“Yes, but I think Muggles do it better, not to mention, it’ll be amusing to watch you clean,”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure Muggles do quite a few things better,” Hermione's snarky response raises her teacher’s eyebrow. Forgetting to be polite to teachers isn’t something Hermione does often.

“And what would those things be, pray tell?” Professor Black asks, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her desk. Hermione knows exactly what the professor is insinuating and her cheeks flush bright red. Hermione just gets to cleaning, wanting the humiliation to get over with.

Every now and then, Hermione looks up at her professor, she seems to be sketching in the little book. She can’t help but watch the peaceful look on her professor’s face.

The next evening was different. As soon as she walks into the office, she notices no cleaning supplies and an extra chair.

”Sit, I don’t want to supervise you cleaning today so you’re going to sit there while I draw.” Professor Black says, never taking her eyes off the sketchbook.

“What, are you drawing me?” Hermione teases.

“Maybe, maybe not.” is the only response Hermione gets.

So she sits, for two hours, she’d taken a book off the shelf with her professor’s permission. She read the entire time and also felt her gaze on her most of the time. Time actually flew by and the silence was a comfortable one.

When she heads back to Gryffindor tower, McGonagall stops her in the hallway.

“Granger, I’ve noticed you’ve haven’t been the same since school started and the errands you run for me don’t seem to help you. I thought a more thought consuming job may help you. So, I talked to Professor Black and she agreed to take you as a teaching assistant.” Hermione is taken by surprise.

“That’s fine but I’m not exactly sure what this would entail,”

“You’ll help her with whatever she needs, mostly after school and on weekends. She can excuse you from other classes if she needs your help.”

**…**

The next month is almost all hell, with nice moments peppered here and there. It’s become common for her professor to ask her to sit for portraits, not that Hermione minds, its honestly flattering. The hell part is actually the other students, calling her a teacher’s pet and starting some pretty crazy rumors about what they do in her office. Not that that would ever happen, that’s crazy and wrong. So why does the idea of it excite her so much? This can’t be healthy. Ever since that day when she saw her painting, she can’t get how she looked out of her head. She’s looked like that since and every time the soft spot she has for the professor grows even bigger.

“Granger, come to the front, I want to show them a duel.”

Professor Black starts throwing wordless spells as soon as Hermione makes it to the front of the class, making it hard for Hermione to do anything but defend. She keeps her defense up, watching her teacher’s pattern. She may be erratic, but everyone has a pattern. After about a minute, Hermione finds an opening and sends a spell in her teacher’s direction, she leaves herself open and Black deflects it, knocking Hermione down. Still, Professor Black looks impressed. The rest of the lecture is filled with sideways glances and Hermione wondering if the way her professor is looking at her is all her imagination. Exactly how she’s spent the last month.

Hermione makes her way to her teacher’s office, ready for another night of sitting for a portrait. She’s never seen any of the paintings or drawings.

“Are you ever going to show me any of these, professor?” Hermione asks, standing up and walking over to her teacher, trying to catch a glimpse of the art. 

“No, pet, not right now at least.” Bella says, closing the sketchbook and brushing her hand up her student’s arm. Hermione can’t tell if she’s imagining things or if there’s actually tension.

“Also, there’s no need to call me professor,” Okay, the tension definitely isn’t just in her head.

“Well, when?” Hermione asks, goosebumps forming where Bella’s hand trailed.

“Well, when are _ you _ever going to show me what Muggles do better?” Bella asks, a smile playing across her face as her student’s cheeks flush with color.

“I don’t know,” Hermione says, moving to stand in front of her, “you might just have to make me.” As soon as the words leave Hermione’s mouth, Bella pulls her into her lap, pressing their lips together and tangling one hand in her student’s hair while the other slides down to the waistband of her skirt. Bella never thought of any of her students as attractive, they were children to her. But then there was Hermione. Hardly a student really, with her teaching aide position. The brightest girl of her year was also probably the bravest.

Hermione’s lips are soft and inexperienced and her hands are just the same. Bella’s tongue slides across Hermione’s lower lip, gently coaxing her mouth open before her teeth scrape against her student’s lip.

Bella is pulled from her thoughts when Hermione breaks their kiss and latches onto her teacher’s throat, right above her collar bone. While she nips at her teacher’s neck, she clumsily undoes Bella’s robe. Bella wraps Hermione’s legs around her waist, standing up and carrying her over to her desk before setting her back down. The change of locations prompted a small squeak from Hermione.

Bella begins unbuttoning her student’s shirt, trailing kisses down her chest as it’s exposed. Hermione pulls her arms out of her sleeves but the bottom still stays tucked into her skirt. Her nails rake gently across her ribs and Bella watches the goosebumps rise on her skin. Bella reaches one arm around her lover and unhooks her bra with ease. Hermione gasps at how easily she does this, prompting a smile from Bella.

Bella moves her hand back around to the front as Hermione slides the bra down her arms. Bella’s hand slides lightly over her lover’s nipple before she wraps her lips around it, circling it with her tongue. Hermione gasps and feels a rush of pleasure make its way down to her core. While Bella’s mouth is busy, her hands slide Hermione’s skirt down her legs, taking her shirt with it.

She brushes her hand against her inner thigh, feeling how wet Hermione is, her underwear absolutely soaked. Bella slides her hand into Hermione’s panties, rubbing her finger over her clit, making Hermione jump at the touch. Bella pulls her hand out and Hermione whines at being deprived of her professor’s touch.

“Ah ah ah, pet, no whining, you’ll regret that,” Bella slowly slides her panties down her legs as she moves her mouth to the other nipple, giving it attention before placing her lips right between Hermione’s breasts, biting down hard enough to leave a mark, making Hermione jump yet again. Her hand hovers over the younger woman’s entrance, watching Hermione’s face as she tries to keep from whining.

“Please, Professor,” Hermione begs, no longer able to keep it in.

“I might if you beg some more, pet”

Bella drags one finger lazily between Hermione’s folds, stopping right before her clit. She carefully slides one finger into her, curling it as Hermione bucks her hips. She watches Hermione’s face as she pulls her finger out and listens for a whine.

“P-please,”

“Good, pet,” Bella purrs, “asking nicely,”

Bella slips two fingers in this time, soliciting a moan as she slowly pumps her hand. Hermione grinds her hips, trying to get more friction, more of anything. Bella curls her fingers again, sliding down her body. She blows lightly over Hermione’s clit, watching her shudder. She wraps her lips around Hermione’s clit, using her tongue to massage it gently. She finally decides to let Hermione have it, full force. She slides another finger and picks up speed, curling her fingers every few seconds and watching Hermione gasp each time, she keeps using her tongue. Just as Hermione starts to come undone, Bella stops abruptly, a whimper escaping Hermione’s mouth as Bella grins.

“What’d I say about whining, pet?”

Bella continues teasing, driving Hermione insane. Being left hanging on the edge of her orgasm was almost infuriating. Bella is still slightly swirling her tongue around Hermione’s clit. But only providing enough pleasure for it to be torturous. But Hermione doesn’t dare open her mouth, not sure she can trust herself to form even the simplest word without a whine escaping her mouth. She definitely doesn’t want to delay her orgasm anymore.

“Well, say it pet,” Bella says, bracing herself on the desk and looking directly into her student’s eyes.

“P-please, Bella, fuck me,” she pleads, wanting nothing more than to feel her teacher inside her.

Bella plunges two fingers into her, watching her face as she moans. Hermione feels like she’s going to melt into the desk. She bites down on her lip as Bella massages her clit with her thumb, not wanting to miss the look on her students face. She can tell she’s so close to falling apart, so she speeds up as Hermione’s hips start to lose their rhythm.

She curls her fingers inside of her, feeling her walls clench around her fingers.

“Professor!” Hermione screams, causing Bella to laugh, as she continues pumping and Hermione rides out her orgasm.

“Oh my god,” Hermione says, panting. Bella pulls her fingers from Hermione before licking them clean.

“Oh pet, you’re so hot when you’re falling apart at my hands,” Bella breathes before kissing her. Hermione can taste herself on her teacher’s lips, she’s already breathless.

Hermione leans back on the desk, breaking the kiss, suddenly very aware of how naked she is and the fact that Bella is still standing there in a black lace bra and matching underwear.

“I-I want to-“ Hermione starts.

“Oh, you don’t have to, pet.”

“How could you not want to feel like that?” Hermione asks

“If you insist,” 

Hermione stands up and kisses her professor, tentatively running one hand up Bella’s back as the other tangles in her wild curls. She fiddles with her bra clasp before untangling her hand from Bella’s hair to hopefully help her unclasp it. She huffs in exasperation and Bella laughs, quickly undoing her bra and sliding it off. Hermione steps back and looks at her, taking in every curve and the sharp edges of her collarbones and ribs, barely visible in the low lighting. Bella sees Hermione’s eyes stop right at the waistband of her underwear so she slides them off and kicks them playfully toward Hermione.

Bella moves back and sits down in her chair and Hermione straddles her again. She can tell she’s nervous, but she quickly tries to seem confident, kissing her neck. Hermione’s hands travel down her teacher’s body, settling one hand near her inner thigh while the other stops at her breast. Bella takes her hand and guides it to the apex of her thighs. She gently guides her fingers, helping her slide her fingers into her. She throws her head back, Hermione getting the rhythm and curling her fingers mimicking what Bella had done to her.

”That’s it Hermione, more,” Bella says, moving her hips to match Hermione’s motions. Hermione massages her clit with her thumb and slides a third finger into her, picking up speed. Bella quickly starts to lose her rhythm and Hermione almost smiles at watching her teacher come undone. She gains some confidence and takes one of Bella’s nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

She feels her walls clench and Hermione crooks her fingers one last time, watching her teacher’s face as she cums. Hermione smiles to herself, knowing she did this to her professor. She pulls her fingers out but before she gets a chance to, Bella takes them into her mouth before pulling Hermione into a kiss.

”Did I-“

“You did amazing, love,” Bella says, turning Hermione to sit in her lap. Hermione leans against her shoulder, exhausted.


End file.
